Nuestro Trabajo Extra
by YurikaFanficts
Summary: Kanie y Sento Hacen de Su Trabajo Un Momento Erotico. Hentai/Lemon


Capitulo 1: El parque a oscuras.

Con el paso de las semanas las visitas al parque se fueron incrementando, y el trabajo aumento, por lo tanto, Kanie lo analizó y llego a una conclución... El deberia ocuparse de el trabajo extra por las noches.

-La situación esta muy clara, no podemos contratar mas gente porque el dinero no crece en los arboles, porque si asi fuera no estaria aqui, por lo tanto debo quedarme a repasar las cosas y hacer el trabajo extra por las noches- dijo el- ¿Alguna objecion?.

-Por supuesto que no, claro, esta bien- dijeron todos los empleados.

Solo habia un inconveniente, Sento no estaba de acuerdo con que Kanie se hiciera cargo de todo el trabajo porque podria sobrecargarse a si mismo, por lo cual cuando todos se retiraron ella decidio quedarse a ayudarlo.

-Kanie, quiero ayudarte, no puedes hacer todo solo- dijo Sento.

Esta bien Sento, quedate alli y revisa el trabajo que queda y avisame si hay algo que no entiendas- respondio el.

-E-esta bien- agrego ella.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar, pero el silencio se hacia incomodo, sus respiraciones se podian escuchar claramente y la temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco.

-Se-sento- dijo Kanie- ¿No tienes calor?

-Este, si- dijo ella respondiendo.

-¿Porque no te quitas la chaqueta para enfriarte? Yo tambien voy a sacarmela- propuso el.

-Eh? Si, esta bien Kanie- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Te noto tensa, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Si quieres puedes ir a dormir o lo que creas mejor- respondio el.

-Emm, estoy bien, no te preocupes, quiero quedarme contigo- dijo con timidez.

-Sento...- dijo el.

Kanie se acerco lentamente al lado de Sento y la beso, el tambien estaba avergonzado, pero finjia por orgullo. La abrazo con fuerza pegandola a el y ella no mostraba resistencia.

-K-kanie... si es contigo hare lo que sea- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Las palabras de Sento le dejaron el camino libre a las verdaderas intenciones de Kanie. El comenzo a tocar los pechos de Sento con mucha suavidad, y luego lo hizo mas intensamente. Ella parecia gozarlo y se notaba en su rostro. Kanie desprendió la camisa de Sento y se acerco a sus pechos que se veian muy suaves y delicados.

-Te molesta si yo los ch...

-Hazme lo que quieras- dijo Sento interrumpiendo.

Kanie se acerco mas aun y comenzo a chupar uno de sus pezones, Sento jadeaba y su respiracion se aceleraba rapidamente. El no paraba y la subio en su falda mientras ella asentia por mas. Sento estaba muy excitada porque era su primera vez y jamas nadie la habia hecho sentir asi. Asi que de repente Kanie comenzo a tocar la vagina de Sento y la masajeaba con fuerza.

-Ka-Kanie, si sigues tocandome de esa manera voy a volverme loca- dijo Sento entre jadeos.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien, y creo que te gusta, estas muy mojada ya y esto solo es el comienzo- respondio Kanie.

Kanie corrio rapidamente las cosas de su escritorio y coloco a Sento en ese lugar para hacerle lo que deseara. El continuo con el masajeo a Sento y ella estaba gimiendo fuertemente.

-Kanie! voy a venirme!- dijo ella.

-Ya se me esta poniendo duro, me gusta tu cara cuando estas excitada, sigue asi, realmente me gusta- dijo Kanie.

-A-ah Ka-kanie- dijo Sento- me vengo.

Sento se corrio y Kanie comenzo a chupar intensamente su vagina mojada, la manera en la que lo hacia estaba excitando de una manera increible a Sento, el continuaba con mas fuerza a cada momento y ella gemia mas fuerte aun.

-Sento, te corriste mucho, me estas excitando y de veras quiero ponertelo- dijo Kanie.

-Quiero que me lo pongas Kanie- respondio ella.

Kanie saco su pene que estaba duro ya y lo apoyo lentamente en la entrada de la vagina de Sento.

-Esta bastante estrecho aqui- dijo el.

-Se gentil conmigo, es mi primera vez- respondio ella avergonzada.

-Lo sere Sento- dijo el metiendolo un poco.

-Kanie! se siente tan duro... y caliente- dijo Sento- me duele.

-Tranquila, sera solo un momento, luego veras que va a gustarte- dijo Kanie.

El lo metio todo de una vez, ella gemia y eso lo excitaba mas. Comenzo a sacarlo y meterlo a gran velocidad. Sento lo abrazaba con fuerza y sentia dolor, pero poco a poco lo dejo atras y Kanie lo noto al ver su exprecion de placer, asi que continuo sin parar mas fuerte aun.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo el jadeando- yo siento que voy a correrme.

-S-si Kanie, tambien voy a venirme- respondio ella muy excitada.

El lo hizo con mucha mas fuerza mientras que Sento lo abrazaba, asi que el comenzo a besarla incontrolablemente. Ambos querian correrse, el deseo era implacable.

-Kanie, no tienes que aguantarte, correte adentro mio- dijo Sento.

-Quiero que nos corramos juntos- respondio el ya casi por explotar.

El lo metio hasta el fondo y ambos se corrieron intensamente, dentro de ella el calor era increible y ambos comenzaron a jadear.

-Esta muy mojado y caliente dentro mio- dijo Sento- realmente me gusta.

-Sento, me alegro de que te guste, estoy muy excitado- respondio el.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto disfrutando el calor se sus cuerpos juntos en ese acto tan placentero. Luego se alistaron como si nada hubiese pasado, limpiaron todo y acordaron seguir con "sus trabajos extra" de nuevo la siguiente noche.


End file.
